The Dark Lord Triumphant
by bluebuff
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this...but they lost. And the Dark Lord was triumphant.


A/N: That's it. NEW STORY! Reminiscence's fourth chapter is giving me hell right now, it's just not turning out properly… So while that's on hiatus, I got this awesome idea off a friend of mine, and now to put it to the test.

**Disclaimer:** Let's imagine a world where I'm a multi-billionaire British author who had the brilliant idea to create the world of Harry Potter… hard to believe? I wonder why…

**Warnings: **Those of you who don't want to see our favorite green-eyed wizard in an …unfavorable position… I highly advise you don't read this.

The Dark Lord Triumphant 

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

But they had brought this down upon themselves.

When they should have cared, they turned their backs.

When they should have acted, they did nothing.

When they should have fought, they cowered like the fools they were.

Now, the Dark Lord victoriously paraded down the Atrium of the Ministry, surrounded by his supporters.

Wizarding Britain lay in ruins. The war against the Dark Lord had cost them everything.

Hogwarts fell the first days into the war, and became his fortress and headquarters. Unwilling students were forced to serve him. And his shadow only grew. It became a recruitment center for his followers. Day and night, the occupants of the castle were taught combat skills, then sent into battle against the weakening resistance.

Azkaban was taken within two months. The aurors has sent nearly a quarter of their forces to stop him. None of them returned. The Dementors joined the Dark Lord's cause and wreaked havoc in metropolitan areas such as Edinburgh, Manchester, and London. Every single prisoner there had sworn their eternal service to him.

The Wizarding community was paralyzed and fear had kept the thoughts of open rebellion under a closed lid.

His power now spread far and wide. All of Great Britain was under his control. Even the muggle government was forced to ally him, but only after a complete replacement of the muggles' power structure. How did that happen? The British Parliament was raided during full session, killing all those who had records of corruption or abuses of power. The muggle Prime Minister was killed and replaced with one loyal to the Dark Lord.

The resistance made its last stand at the ruined Ministry of Magic, but it was a fruitless endeavor. They were heavily outnumbered. The odds were nearly 10 to 1. However, the defenders still fought valiantly. The Order of the Phoenix and the Auror forces stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder. For a few moments all the differences between them were forgotten. Politics, grudges, and rivalries were all thrown aside for the greater good.

Nevertheless, it proved futile. They were thrown back. Soon, their forces were divided throughout the ministry. Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley were cornered in the Department of Ministries with the bulk of the survivors. The siege of the DoM would last two long months, driving the survivors into surrender. The lack of food, water, and hope would wear them down in the end. Mad-Eye Moody fell defending a refugee shelter with four other aurors. Professor McGonagall, the last remaining survivor of the Hogwarts professors, sacrificed herself in an attempt to protect the temporary hospital ward of the ministry.

Ronald Weasley, leader of the Order and former head of the MLE (Magical Law Enforcement) was captured while defending his pregnant wife, Luna Lovegood. Ron was dragged down to the Atrium to meet the conquering Dark Lord.

He was waiting for him in the ruins of the hall with his followers, who were all bowing down reverently. After a long silence, he spoke.

"Why did you do it Ron? Why turn against me?"

Ron scoffed, "Why did I do it? The question is Harry, why did _you _do it? Why did you decide to turn on the whole world? On the ones you loved? What happened to you?"

Harry focused his emerald eyes on his former best friend. Didn't he realize it already? Wasn't it obvious? Was he too blinded by the Ministry's lies and deceit?

"You haven't answered my question."

The redhead gave a bitter laugh and answered, "I did it to stop you Harry. You were out of control. You started to follow a path that few come back from. You became the very thing we had fought to destroy. You became the next Dark Lord."

Harry slowly took in his words. Yes, Ron was indeed blinded by the deception of the Ministry. Now he had to show him the truth. Only then would he have his friend's allegiance. But why couldn't he figure it out himself? He gave Ron a confused look and bluntly said, "Out of all the people I knew, I thought you would understand. I'm surprised you think that Ron."

Ron looked befuddled over that last statement. He seemed to be asking him silently, _What do you want me to think?_

Oblivious to Ron's confusion, the bespectacled man continued. "I got sick of the bureaucracy, the red tape, and the blatant corruption. The Ministry was nothing more than a sorry excuse of a government. It needed new leadership."

Ron seemed infuriated. He shouted, "So that's why you started all this? For 'new leadership?' Is that why you started a new reign of terror? Is that why so many had to die?"

"It was for _justice_."

"Bloody hell, Harry! Justice doesn't involve killing people to make a point! You don't start terrorizing people, blackmailing them, and you definitely don't kill them!"

A flicker of doubt appeared in Harry's eyes. He thought to himself carefully. Was this right? Was this truly justice? His war with the Ministry had led to so many deaths, but he had considered it collateral damage. Something necessary in times of war. Hell, it had happened against Voldemort…so what was the problem? But something was nagging him. Was there truly a better way to do this?

After what seemed like an eternity, he said with an air of finality, "I did it for Hermione."

The horrified look on Ron's face spoke volumes to Harry. In a pained whisper, he replied, "Harry, Hermione would never have wanted anything like this to happen."

_No!_ Ron didn't understand. He was sure she would approve! He had to explain his reasoning. "You're wrong, this is _exactly_ what she would've wanted. Peace, Justice, and above all Equality. Can't you see Ron? I'm bringing equality to the Wizarding world. House Elves, Centaurs, Werewolves, and all other discriminated beings will get equal representation! The entire pure-blood bigotry will be banned and muggle-borns will never be discriminated against ever again! I'm bringing _order_ into the world, so why are you trying to stop me?"

Suddenly, Ron's facial expression changed into…pity? In a sad voice he stated, "I know what you're trying to do Harry, but doing this isn't going to bring Hermione back. She would've hated what you've done." He said, his voice slightly cracking.

_I can't believe what he's telling me!_ Harry thought, outraged. He kept himself in check, he had to keep his cool if he wanted Ron on his side. His eyes narrowed and he reprimanded him in a dangerously low whisper. "Never say that again Ron."

Losing his patience and his temper Ron screamed, "Hermione would never have wanted this to happen and for _her_ sake, I hope she can't see what you've done because it would destroy her! She never wanted this! And if she could see you she would blame herself because her death turned you into a murderer!"

Harry had now idea what happened next. All he remember was his vision going completely red then…

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

Ronald Weasley was blasted off his feet and struck the far wall, his sightless eyes half-closed, an expression of utter horror and surprise on his face.

Harry stood there, surrounded by rubble and fire, and gave a withering glance at the dead redhead.

He had brought that upon himself. How dare he talk about Hermione like that! Her death was exactly why he was doing this! It was all he could do for her after everything she had done for him. But for some reason, there was a nagging doubt in his mind. Was it? Was this what she wanted?

Quickly shaking his thoughts away, he resumed his decent towards the Department of Mysteries. There was work to be done, and he couldn't let petty distractions such as doubt get in the way.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

A/N: So? What did you think? I'm also planning to write two companion fics with this. Check my profile for more details.

Yeah…I know it was short…but I'm not planning on writing an epic…It'll be accompanied by two other stories too. **The sequel is _The Dark Lord Tormented_, which has been posted.**

And for those of you interested in more dark plots, check out DarkGoddess2002's story _The Corruption_.


End file.
